


Takumi's dream

by Thine_gamer



Category: Initial D
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Slice of Life, Street Racing, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thine_gamer/pseuds/Thine_gamer
Summary: Takumi has been dealing with some troubles in his head, so he decides to try and move on with his life, trying to get away from his troubles. The first part of a series exploring what may have happened in between 3rd and 4th stage,
Kudos: 4





	Takumi's dream

The race was about to begin, Takumi Fujiwara was doing some stretches to get his mind into the right place before his battle with Kyouichi Sudou on the Irohazaka downhill. For he had been practicing his driving and was confident his Mitsubishi Lancer Evo III could defeat who he saw as a considerable force with a modified Toyota ae-86 with a recently installed TRD AE101 1.6L 4AGELU engine and 12,000 RPM tachometer, ready to hit the streets and beat any future opponents to better his skills as a racer. The match up was intense, team Emperor was awaiting a challenger on their home turf. The moment had arrived, when the two titans of racing were going to decide who was the best at the Irohazaka downhill. The countdown started, engines revving, as the rest of the team looked on in excitement, Kyouichi and Takumi know, whoever wins, would be the best of Irohazaka and potentially all of Tochigi prefecture. 

As the counter just finished saying “Go!” The two racers went off towards the first corner at full speed, as they both knew how they handled the upcoming hairpins would determine the whole race. After the first few minor corners, They had reached the first hairpin, and Takumi knew he needed to pay close attention to how Kyouichi took the corner, or else he would end up at the bottom of mount Nantai, but not in the way that he wanted to be. He saw the elegant technique Kyouichi used to clear the corner, where he slowed down, and entered a drift and accelerated when an opening to the exit showed up.  
Takumi then did his best to emulate the technique, and he in fact did it, but Kyouichi was still in the lead, and Takumi knew after the first hairpin that finding good lines in order to get closer to and eventually pass Kyouichi would be hard, as they passed through the second hairpin, the straight opened up, and it was clear Kyouichi was ahead, and if his car speeding up wasn’t enough to remind Takumi, the sound of the anti-lag system was reminding Takumi of why he needed to win tonight, to become one of the best in Tochigi, and make up for what felt like a failure on Akina, and the loss of the race and his car on Agaki. Through the other hairpins, Takumi felt like he was doing okay while he was keeping up with Kyouichi, even being able to do parallel drifts at the 11th and 13th hairpins, but Kyouichi was always still on top.  
Takumi knew that he had to do something about this, despite being in a straight and approaching the last 7 hairpin turns. So Takumi had the idea of accelerating harder at the end of the last hairpin, thinking that if he goes a bit faster through the corner than Kyouichi, he should be able to pass him. During the hairpin, Kyouichi effortlessly slides the Evo into a perfect 4 wheel drift, going through the two consecutive hairpins without a problem, but Takumi, on the other hand, failed to clear the corner. While he cleared the first hairpin, he couldn’t get his car through the second hairpin, which led to his car flying through the guardrail, flying past the tree below, and he crashed hood first into the Daiya river. 

After seeing this, Takumi sprung from his bed, more scared for his life than the time he rode with Iketani on Akina’s downhill, and his dad, Bunta just tells him to keep it down up there. Takumi knew it, he was alive and this was a bad dream after all, and he was happy that it was over. But these dreams have been happening for a few months now, they started when Mogi left for tokyo back in the summer and it did get better for a little bit as Takumi focused more on his racing, but it still lingers on some nights. That feeling that he did something wrong, even though he wanted to focus on his driving, and despite all the emotional drama that he incurred because of her, in the end, he still missed having her around in any fashion. However, this was no time to think about it, he still needed to do his daily tofu run and it was getting close to 4:30.  
So Takumi went over to the ae-86 that he had been racing for so long, to do the tofu delivery that he has done for many years now. He was familiar with the routine, Bunta put some tofu in the back of the car, he told Takumi to not spill the water, and he went off. The first corners of Akina really don’t phase Takumi as anything too exciting anymore, as he can whip through them no problem. Along with that, the five consecutive hairpins of Akina were feeling dull as well, as this was probably the hundred thousandth time he has taken these corners, he wasn’t counting. While he was driving, he usually doesn’t think, but this morning was different, he couldn’t shake what happened in last night's dream; a sensation that hasn’t happened since the first delivery after Mogi left for Tokyo.  
At the hotel where Takumi delivers the tofu, he was more tired than usual from the other ones, maybe the emotional toll from last night was a whole lot, but Takumi didn’t know why last night was different than the last few weeks. Although now was no time for self reflection, Bunta needed the 86 back for a town meeting in an hour. So Takumi went from the hotel cruising down the lake round to the pass. He took the first set of hairpins at a speed reckless to most drivers, proceeding down to the steep drop up ahead. Once he got to the cliff face, where most people would consider slowing down, he went through to the hairpin up ahead with such excellent skill comparable to that of Keiichi Tsuchiya, and the hairpin drift was something to marvel at. Despite all of this skill, and a recent spot in Ryosuke Takahashi’s Project D, Takumi still felt as though something was missing, although he had all that he had wanted for a while. The sheer lack of thought Takumi put into this downhill run was astounding, because before he knew it he was at the five hairpins again, although this also wasn’t phasing him, and he took them with the precision and mastery like that of a samurai with his sword. The total time it took him to get from the hotel to the tofu shop was about 8 minutes, including traffic, which is about as fast as Itsuki’s average downhill run.  
At the tofu shop, Takumi goes to his dad, Bunta:

“Hey Dad, I’m back”

In turn, Bunta says:

“Did you spill the water?”

As per usual, Takumi replies with:

“No, I didn’t”

Bunta then calls out to Takumi:

“Come here, I want to talk to you about something.”

Takumi, was now confused, what had he done, silently goes to his father and the Bunta tell him:

“I know you’re probably going through some hard stuff, just focus on your driving. You’ll get over it then.” 

“Ok”, said Takumi, heading up to his room wondering how his dad can read his mind almost every time they talk about something of any concern. As he was heading up to his room, Takumi was in the middle of deciding what to do with today. It was his day off, he had no races coming up, and his job as a delivery driver didn’t require him to come in today, and considering his day so far, no one could blame him for just falling to sleep. However, takumi knew if he went back to sleep, he could have another bad dream like the one he had this morning, and he knew reflecting on his emotions toward Mogi would be counterproductive to what he wanted to do with today. He decided to call his best friend, Itsuki, to see if he would want to hang out today, but then he remembered a small detail… 

Itsuki didn’t have a phone. 

Which in this day and age, why don’t his parents even have a phone at their home is a surprise, Takumi thought everyone had a phone, but for his guess Itsuki was the exception to the rule. So, Takumi tried to call Iketani to see if he was doing ok, it had been a while since he last talked to him, it seemed that he didn’t have a phone either, which would explain why he and Sato Mako never became a thing. Frustrated, Takumi tries to call Ryousuke Takahashi a bit later to talk about what Project D will be doing in the future, still nothing. Takumi knew that there was something wrong, he knew Ryousuke had a phone, and he has never dropped any calls from Takumi before. Then he heard something was off,

The fridge wasn’t running.

Slightly frustrated with himself, Takumi went back downstairs, and then saw that his dad had left for the town meeting already, but he left a note on the table for Takumi. It simply read:

“Mow today.”

Takumi immediately found this odd, considering his house had no yard at all, but, he had better things to do outside the house than try to decipher a pointless message, so he left it there. As he left the house, Takumi felt something that he didn’t notice while driving, he must have hurt his wrist while sleeping. As Takumi wanted to leave the house, he decided to just deal with the slight inconvenience of his hurting wrist and go along his day.  
As Takumi was walking along the streets of Shibukawa and passed the Kanai Higashiura ruins, he saw Itsuki in the distance. Itsuki saw Takumi down the street, and he started running towards him. Itsuki yelled:

”Hey, Takumi!!”

Takumi then replied: “oh, hey.”

Itsuki then went on talking cheerfully:

“Oi, Takumi. I can’t wait to modify my 85, but I can’t decide between a turbocharger or change the transmission, or maybe the engine, like you did. What do you think Takumi?

Takumi, a bit tired, just said:

“Itsuki, it’s your car, just do whatever you want with it.”

“Takumi!!! That really doesn’t help at all, I wanna be the second best on Akina, I wanna be a great racer like you. How can I do that if you won’t help me decide what to do with my car!?” Itsuki blared out for all of Gunma to hear.

Takumi then decides to give itsuki some advice:

“It’s not about the car, it’s about the driver”

“TAKUMI!!!!! This won’t help me become good at all!!!!” Itsuki yelled to all of honshu to hear. “But i guess you have a point though.” he then whispered quietly.  
Takumi was still kinda annoyed with his wrists being hurt, and he decided to sit down, and thought to himself about how some lunch would be good. While he was doing that, Itsuki went a bit too close too Takumi and said:

“Takumi, I’m starved, let's go get some Italian food!”

“Itsuki, I know I’m hungry too, let’s go then, just… don’t get that close next time, please.” Takumi calmly requested.

“Sure buddy, Let’s get on it, I know the greatest place to eat.” Itsuki said confidently. 

So Itsuki dragged Takumi to Popolare, the Italian place near the ruins. As the two were about to eat the lasagnas Itsuki ordered them, Itsuki asked Takumi.

“Hey, Takumi, you seem a bit spaced out, you ok?”  
Takumi, being spaced out in his own head, didn’t hear this.

“HEY!!!! TAKUMI!!!! YOU GOOD!?” Itsuki yelled so loud that an earthquake occurred in California.

After hearing him finally, Takumi just says,

“yep” 

Itsuki, tired of trying to get Takumi to talk, resorts to eating his lasagna first, but burnt his tongue, Takumi just chuckled at it. But overall it felt as though something was wrong still, even with Itsuki being cheerful as usual. Takumi then thinks to himself.

“You know, Itsuki is always cheerful, I swear he’d be happy even if he lost a race. But I’m not sure, I’m still out of it.”

Then Itsuki Interrupted with.

“Takumi, If this is about Mogi, me and Iketani still have a spot in our elite racing team, the Lonely Drivers!” 

Takumi just left Itsuki as soon as he finished eating, and paying, he wanted to leave, but he wasn’t cruel enough to leave Itsuki with the bill. He decided to go down the street to Agatsumagawa park, to clear his head in the fresh air. Walking around the trail, he still had the dream, Mogi, all of it was still fresh in his mind, he couldn’t get it out. He wasn’t sure what to do, he was stuck in a place with the person he admired for the last two years over in Tokyo, fearing over a bad dream, and no one who could understand any of it. Most of all, he wasn’t sure how to express any of this, it was all new for him, and he never spoke much anyway, which didn’t help at all. This was a confusing time for Takumi… and the time only got worse when he got home, and saw, Ryousuke Takahashi standing outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a possibly ongoing series, I'll make another chapter at some point, there should be an announcement a few days before if I do.


End file.
